Jack has Come Home
by madmaxxlr
Summary: This story explores the lives and relationships of Of several humans and cybertronians shortly after the event of transformers prime. We see how their lives shift as they are with a little devine cybertronian intervention as well as some steamy romances. Please excuse the poor grammar. mostly wrote this after work and scool so i was kinda dead when during the time.


Jack has Come Home

By Madmaxxlr

(The Return)

It is several years after the Prime team had brought life back to Cybertron. Jack is now one of the few humans that here and is humanity's ambassador to Cybertron. After Fouler retired, Jack has taken his place. Jack is also in charge of the human HQ on Cybertron. He walks through the new central government office. A couple of rookie female Autobots run up to him and ask for his autograph. One of the girls giggle and say that by human standard he has to be one of the most rugged and handsome ones, to which he says "Thanks that means a lot coming from such well-built ladies like yourselves." and signs their tablets. The fembots run off giggling to themselves as Jack laughs and shakes his head. Jack is a bit of a celebrity on Cybertron, along with anyone else that was on team prime. Without them Cybertron would still be a dead world. The Autobots built an atmospheric converter that allows humans to live here without the need of space suites. Jack continues on through the halls as he spots Arcee talking to Rollcage and Scorpia.

Rollcage was one of the first Autobots to return to Cybertron after the adventures of the Prime team and eager to help rebuild their home. Placed on the security detail he patrols the perimeter of the new Autobot city called Salvation. He is occasionally asked to take on solo recon mission in the wastes of old Cybertron before reconstruction can begin. Once and a while he has to take care of a few pockets of trouble caused by Decepticon remnants. May seem very gruff and mean but in reality the thought of losing another friend makes his servos seas and his energon run cold so he pushes others away. This is why he rather have solo missions. The only friends he keeps close are Arcee, Jack, WheelJack, Bulkhead, and now Miko. He was once a wrecker but transferred to another unit because of conflicting thoughts on how the group was. His over confidence sometimes gets him into a lot trouble can usually figure a way out. He chose a military grade heavily armored Humvee as his vehicle mode.

Jack and Rollcage have been friends for a while now. Jack was there Roll's ship landed and they hit it off. Since they met, there has been a bit rivalry between them. It's like they are brothers constantly trying to outdo each other. These two have even fallen for the same girl or bot wather; however Jack has already won in this case. Although Roll may not know it.

Scorpia on the other hand is a bit of a strange case. She isn't an Autobot or a Decepticon. Scorpia is Predicon or weather she used to be. Like the others, she was constructed using a cloning process created by Shockwave. Unlike the others she does not desire combat but something else…a more carnal urge. She works in the government building as Arcee's assistant and sometimes as her confidant when Jack is off world. Arcee also has Scorpia working on a special project on the side unofficially; although, Jack has been kept out of the loop because Arcee wants it to be a surprise.

Scorpia and Jack currently have a good relationship. There were a few times where she made a few passes at Jack. Flirting is her way of saying hell to good friends whether they be male, female, robot or human. Scorpia's alternate form is a scorpion which is why Jack and Roll like to call her Pretty Poison. A few time she has been known to give Jack's ass a good pinch when he isn't looking. She has als ran her fingers over to front of his pants from time to time.

As Jack walks through the corridor, Arcee takes notice and the lights on her body glow a little brighter.

"Look at what the con drug, it's been a while Jack and I was beginning to miss you." Says Arcee with a grin.

"You couldn't keep me away if you tried. I'm glad to be back home" laughed Jack.

"Yo Jack, how have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back because I would have been there to meet you at the space bridge." Rollcage joked.

"Hey guy, can you excuse? Me and Jack need to catch up a bit" Arcee asked.

Arcee and Jack walk a little further down the hall and Scoria give Jack a gentle pat on the butt on the way out as she giggles to herself.

So Jack, how was Earth?

It was ok. I got to see mom and Raf. He said his transfer to Cybertron HQ has been approved.

I'm sure you had nothing to do with that right? Arcee says sarcastically

I have no idea what you are talking about…..Aree gives him stern stair….OK you got me but he lonely back on Earth since he is the only one of us still there. Miko and Bulk are off building new settlements, Bee is off training new recruits, Smoke Screen and Knock out are out chacing down distress becons in space, Wheel jack is out someplace in the vastness of space ,and we are barely there unless there is a conference that we need to attend. I'm just trying to keep us as close together as possible. I kinda miss how were all together but now it seems that we are spreading out further and further.

I know how you feel but I think I know a way to make us feel better. Arcee looks at Jack with her cobalt eyes and says "5 minutes, in my office". Jack then gives her a wink as they split at the send of the hall.

A couple moments later Jack is inform of Arcee's office door when it slid open. He enters as Arcee slides in behind him and locks the door behind her. "Do you know long I have waited for this Jack?" as she bite her lower lip.

"About 3 months give or take." Jack removes his leather coat and throws on the ground. He loosens his tie while Arcee removes her armor.

As Arcee removes the chest piece, her perfectly shaped breasts jiggle a bit. She takes of the skirt armor and her micro mesh skin glistens in the rooms light. She is already leaking her lubricant as she begins to rub her freshly formed pussy.

Jack walks up to his lover and flashes a smile while he slides his hand into her cybertronian sized slit.

"Ohhhhh yes! mmmmmm Do it Jack! Stir up my pussy more!" Arcee screams as Jack continues slide his hand in and out of her robo cunt. He increases his speed while her pussy grips his hand tightly.

"Ahhhhhhh shit! Aaaahhh shit! You're going to make me come!" Arcee shivers and howl as she has a planet shaking orgasm. Jack pulls his hand out and she hits the ground still shaking. She leans over and kisses Jack passionately.

Arcee runs the finger up and down Jack's crotch. She unbuckles his belt then begins to unzip his pants. Her eyes widen as she looks at Jack's erect cock. Arcee lifts and places Jack on her desk so that he make himself more comfortable. Leaning down, she runs her tongue from the base of Jack's cock to the tip with a playful giggle.

"Do you always have to play with your food" Jack says jokingly.

"mmmm, I just want to enjoy this as long as possible. You have been gone for a while babe and I want to show you how much I missed you." She cooed.

Giving him a couple more licks, she give then slide his cock into her mouth and begins suck him off with a smile. Taking his entire shaft into her mouth, Jack places his hand on to her helmet and gives a small grunt. She continues to move up and down the whole length of his shaft until his cock spasms and releases a huge load of cum inside her mouth which she swallows greedily. She licks up what's left as Jack laying back on the desk letting out a long sigh.

You really know how to make a guy feel special, don't you babe?

"And we aren't finished yet" she says while carefully positioning herself over Jack's still erect cock. She teases the tip with her dripping wet cunt by rocking here hips back and forth. Then she slowly slips in the head and slides down the rest of the shaft while letting out a soft coo. Her hips begin to move up and down the cock that she had waited for several weeks to feel again. The waves of pleasure rush through them causing Arcee to arch her back in pure ecstasy. Jack adds even more by thrusting from below. On the verge of orgasm, Arcee and Jack speeds up their pace. Arcee is the first to cum while clinching her pussy ever tighter causing Jack to erupt inside her with a grunt. As the cum flows in, her body lets off a glow.

"You've had your fun, now it's my turn. Now, lay on your stomach and raise your ass a little…" Jack says with a strong playful voice.

Ooooooh so forceful, I'm really getting like this side of you Jack. She says while following his commands.

Arcee wiggles her firm ass back and forth in anticipation as Jack takes hi place behind her. He takes aim and with a swift motion plunges his dick deep inside the fem's cunt causing her to let out a squeal of joy. Jack pounds away at her over and over. Every once and a while he would give her ass a firm smack with the palm of his hand causing Arcee to bite her bottom lip.

"Lay on your side and lift your leg" he says while still pounding her wet pussy. To this order Arcee complies with a smile.

Using her leg as leverage, Jack applies even more force to his thrust. Arcee's fingers begin to lightly scrape the top of the desk as overcome buy the feelings of love and pleasure. A few moments of heavy fucking later, Jack can feel himself getting close and instructs Arcee to lay on her back. In this position Arcee plays with her breasts as her back arches yet again.

"Here it comes baby, just for you"

"Yes Jack, give it to me. I want all of your cum inside me now!"

Jack then forces his cock as far as it can go and blows his load deep inside Arcee causing her to glow a little brighter. He then collapses onto Arcee breathing heavily. Sliding out his dick releases a flood of juice from Arcee's Pussy

"Jack, are you sure you're not a machine because that was fantastic" She says trying to regain her bearings.

"Well you know me Babe, I'm more than just a pretty face." He replies as he slides up next to her head. He gives her a big kiss on the cheek and lays back to regain his strength.

In the afterglow of their reunion, Arcee whispers to her lover "I missed you so much Jack. Don't ever leave me again"

Not if I can help it and that is when a serious concerned look crosses his face. At that moment he stands up, walks to the window, and looks outside. I love it here, and being here with you makes this place even more heaven every day.

Arcee looking puzzled asks "Where is this all coming from? Is everything alright?"

Yeah….. It's just that this last trip proved to me that you mean the world to me and how I never want to lose you. He walks over and picks up a briefcase that he brought with him. Jack then walks it over to Arcee.

Arcee sits up to see what Jack was doing. What's with the luggage Jack?

Arcee, we have been on so many adventures you and me. I loved every single one of them and they brought us even closer together each time. What I'm trying to say here is…would you join me on one last grand adventures. Jack drops to one knee and opens the case to reveal a giant ring, just about the right size for one of Arcee's fingers. Arcee, will you marry me and make me the happiest man or bot in the universe?

Arcee looks at Jack with solemn eyes and turns away from her lover. With a sad voice she states "Jack….. I love you more than anything but I cannot accept. There are just too many things to consider. For example, what would the others say?

Who the hell cares? I love you and you love me that is all that should matter. At this point in our lives, I couldn't care less.

"Our lives are the biggest problem Jack" she states coldly looking back at him. I'm easily over several hundred years old…..and by the time you get to my age….you will be nothing more than a pile of dust. She then buries her head between her knees as she makes a long sigh. I don't think I'm strong enough for that…

Jack walks up and places his hand on her helmet. Cee….I… never….

Just that moment the building began to shake violently knocking jack to the ground.

What the hell was that?! Since when did Cybertron start having Earth quakes? He hurries to put his clothes back on.

"We don't, this must be something else" she says as she closes up her chest plate. Activating her communicator she yells "RollCage what's going on out there?!"

We had a seismic even in beta sector. I'm repot of bots and humans trapped in some of the ruble. Gathering a team now to check it out.

Ok, Me and Jack will meet you there..Arcee out. Come on Jack we can have our lovers spat some other time but now we have work to do.

As they speed through the roads of the city those words rang through Jack's mind….." You will be nothing but a pile of dust." And it begins to weigh heavy on his mind. She is right, as a human, he could only live to be around a hundred years old maximum. He shrugs it off as they making it to beta sector.

Man this place really took a beating didn't it? We should start getting people out of here so the Roll and his crew can do their thing. I'll round up the humans and you take care of the bots. We can send the ones than can be moved to the medical center in alpha sector. Ratchet would love the company.

OK commander, just remember to keep you communicator on. Don't want to have to come looking for you in all this. I will check in with you in about 30 minutes to see how things are going. We have about an hour before Roll can get here with the equipment.

The two begin to move civilians to A sector as just then other trimmer hits and sets off a blast that causes a building to collapse. The area was now covered in smoke and debris as Arcee loses sight of Jack and is knocked to the floor.

(Becoming More than Meets the Eye )

The smoke begins to settle and collapse had the sector dazed and confused. Building have begun to buckle and shift. Arcce stumbles to her feet and tries to regain her bearings. She scans the crowd and debris searching for Jack with no sign of him anywhere. The Autobot begins to panic and begins to shout to him "Jack! Where are you?!" sadly there is no response. "Please be ok, I can't lose you too. My spark wouldn't be able to take it." She whispers to herself as try's to franticly clear out as much of the rumble she can.

Meanwhile, deep under the surface, Jack awakens to find himself in a large corridor. He has never been here but he senses something familiar. "Fan-fucking-tastic! Under ground with no way of communication." as he removes a broken communicator out of his jacket pocket. Off in the distance he hears a voice call out to him "Come this way and you will find what you seek." "Hello? Who is this?" Jack says startled as he quickly pulls his blaster from its holster. He looks further into the corridor and sees a small ball of light flickering in the distance. Jack takes a deep breath and steps towards the light when he feels a great pain in his side as he looks down to find a piece of metal plating lodged in his side and he has already lost some blood. With all the excitement and adrenaline, he didn't notice the wound until now. "Just great Darby. You're underground, don't know where the hell you are, following some ghost voice, and now you're bleeding to death….. Oh, let's not forget that 14 foot tall girlfriend isn't if we should even be together because she will outlive you by centuries….. OOOOh what a great day this is turning out to be!... Now you are talking to yourself like a nut." He grumbles to himself as he continues to follow the light.

Topside Arcee has become a nervous wreck, still looking for Jack when Rollcage arrives with the search and rescue team. "Arcee?.What happened? Are you ok?" Rollcage said urgently. "Yeah I'm ok but….no one has been able to find Jack yet." She said with a solemn look in her cobalt eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sure he is fine…and if he is out here, we will find him" trying to ease her mind. "Ok fellas let's move! Get this ruble cleaned up and patch up the wounded! Come on get your gears spinning!

Jack has now been walking for a couple hours and his vision is starting to blur along with his thoughts. The only thought that resonated in his head was getting back to Arcee. Even if she doesn't want to be with him, he just wants to see her again. Ripping a strip from his jacket, he makes a tourniquet to slow the bleeding. "That should hold for a while" he thinks to himself. After walking a bit further he finds himself in front of a massive door. Jack thinks for a moment and realizes where he is. "The door to Vector Sigma.." letting the words drift from his lips. The door begins to open as the pain in his side increases. "Enter" says the voice and he complies still holding his side. "Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" Jack asked. "I am the maker…I have created countless cybertronians and I know you Jack Darby" said the voice. A little caught off guard Jack asks "how do you know me?" "Optimus Prime knows you as now do I" says the voice in a comforting tone. "Optimus?" questioned Jack. When he joined the Matrix with the alspark he also created a connection to me" again in a comforting voice.

Jack grabs his side in pain and falls to his knees as blood begins to drip from his lips. Gritting his teeth, thinks to himself, "Man I am in bad shape. I'll be lucky if I have another hour." The voice speaks again and states "Jack Darby…The human with the heart of an Autobot….you will not die this day…Today you will become more than meets the eye" said the voice. "Who are you?" Jack asked again. The voice replied "You know this plan and that know me". Darby thinks of the stories Optimus told him and his eyes widen. "Primus?" he inquired. "Yes young one" Stated Primus.

Rollcage is working as hard as he can to find Arcee's partner with little luck til now. He glances in her direction and sees her sitting on the ground hugging her knees with the look of pain in her eyes. It hurts Roll to see her this way. He hears someone walk up behind him. He turns to see Strongarm walking through the crowd. "Bulkhead sent me to see how the cleanup is going" she stated. Roll replied "Not too good. While there may not be any casualties, we still haven't found Jack. Arcee is taking it pretty hard." Strongarm looks at Arcee as says that she will talk to her. Strongarm walks over to Arcee and sits next to her. Roll watches as Arcee leans over and lays her head on Strongarm's shoulder. From a distance Roll hears a worker yell that they found a hole that looks like it leads to a tunnel. Arcee hears this and runs in the direction of the worker.

Back in Vector Sigma, Jack's heath has only deteriorated. A table raises up from the floor and Jack lays down on it. As he takes his position on the table Jack asks "what do you mean by more than meets the eye? Are you about to turn me into a giant robot?" " Not exactly, because I do not wish to remove your humanity but add to it." Primus says as a pod emerges from the wall. The pod positions itself alongside the tack is lying on. Jack looks at the pod and notices that it is roughly his size. "What is that" Jack asks nervously. "This will be your other half young Jack. With this, you will be able to bring our worlds together. This is a protoform. The building block of a cybertronian" Primus says strongly. The pod and table start to move toward the massive sphere of light in the middle of the room. As he enters the sphere, Jack can feel his entire body begin to burn. The pod opens to reveal the gelatinous metal form inside as it rises up and flips itself on top Jack. The protoform falls onto Jack's body, covering it completely. Jack begins to scream in pain as his.

Arce finds the worker as he barely finishes clearing the tunnel opening. "There seems to be an old tunnel down there ma'am. It's maybe even prewar." States the worker. "Could someone had fallen down there?" Asked Arcee. "It's a possibly ma'am" the worker replied. Arcee looked at Rollcage and told him "I'm going down there to look for Jack". "I'll come with you" Roll said quickly. "No, I can move faster on my own." Arcee snarled as she jumped down. She begins to look around until she found Jack's blood trail leading down the corridor. That's when she heard Jacks screams eco throughout the ancient tunnel. Arcee transforms barrels through the tunnels at top speed in a desperate attempt to get to Jack.

Jack has only been undergoing his change for only moments but to him it feels like an eternity. He can feel every cell of his body being ripped apart and merged with the protoform. It's more than just his cells, his body is being merged at an atomic level. He lets another loud yell that is picked up by the sensors of a nearby motorcycle who flies in through the open door.

Arcee transforms back and runs towards the sphere but is blocked by a barrier. "Jack! I'm here! Can you hear me!?" Arcee screamed as she hit her metallic fist on shield preventing entry." "You needn't worry Arcee. The one known as Jack is going through a change that will bring our races closer. It was his choice." "What do you mean? What is this?" Arcee cried. "I am the one known as Primus, your creator. After the transformation Jack will be able to walk amongst both worlds" Primus said with conviction. "During this time, I have into his mind and seen who and what he hold most dear…and it is you." Prime explain on. "You are the one he want to keep will fight for, the one he will die to protect, and the one he…..loves.. These feelings are very strong and they are powering him through the change otherwise he would have already been dead. The change does not just the strength of body but also the strength of will to continue the process. He will be the first of his kind because of you. If he had not taken on the change he would already Fallen to the wounds he had sustained." "Thank you Primus….for saving him. How will he be when he is done? Will he be like us or human?" Arcee inquired. "We will see soon enough though it will take some time for his body to fully accept the changes. He is almost done with the merger." Primus explained as he lowered the field. Arcee ran quickly to Jacks side as the light and yelling dissipated. The pod lifts away from Jack allowing Arcee to finally see him. She noticed that he looks totally human…..that is until he opened his eyes and she saw that they had become a cobalt blue like her own.

"Hello beautiful. This must be heaven because I see an angel" he says while touching the side of her face with his palm. Arcee giggles a bit and asks him if he will ever stop with those ancient one liners and he replies no while I still draw breath. He tries to stand while Arcee helps him up. "I take it that you have already spoken to Primus." Arcee just nods and smiles. Now on his feet, Jack tells Primus that he doesn't feel much different. Primus states that the changes will become evident, in time. Primus informs them that one thing is certain. Jack's lifespan will now exceed that of a normal human. It is now closer to that of a cybertronian. Jack just looks at Arcee while smelling from ear to ear. He takes her hand and asks her again "Will you be my spark mate?" She hesitates and Primus inquiries into why she does not answer. "It is because he doesn't have a spark and can we truly be spark mates without it? Primus also asks if that should matter. Arcee looks back at Jack and Says "No….it doesn't….Jack…I love and want to be with you so yes, I will be your spark mate." Arcee then bends down and they share a passionate kiss.

As Jack and Arcee leave Vector Sigma Primus gives them his blessing and wishes them luck. They choose to use the main because the way they used looked like it was about to cave in. As they exited the main tunnel, they were surrounded by Decepticon raiders scavenging the old city ruins nearby. Arcee puts up a good fight but is hit from behind knocking her to the ground. The raiders intend to capitalize on this and rush all at once. Jack couldn't let this happen and he won't let this happen. He rushes in at high speed, jumps into the air, and punches the face of one of the raiders knocking him on his ass. This causes everyone to pause because this something new. All the raiders looked at him with such confusion and that's when he saw what had them confused. Jack's right arm and leg had changed. They were no long soft and fleshy. His arm and leg had become that of a cybertronian. Jack looks at the raiders and grins a sinister grin. His eyes begin to glow as he prepares to attack. Arcee can only watch in amazement as Jack sprints toward the confused Decepticons. Jack's only concern is protecting Arcee, so much that he doesn't notice what is happening to him. His skin starts to resemble steal and shifts to become plating. Wring like spines grow from his back that are not much different than Arcee's. A helmet forms around his head and take a form almost identical Optimus. The faceplate closes as Jack strikes another raider across the chin.

The Raiders bear down on Jack but he swiftly dodges their attacks. Bobbing and weaving through a hellfire of punches, kicks, and blaster fire he puts another con on his back. He then jumps onto its chest, pulls back his fist, and plunges it straight into the con's optic to end it. Now there is only one con left.

Arcee sits astonished with Jack's new found capabilities but does not understand how he can do so much damage with his smaller stature. That is when she noticed whenever Jack makes contact with his fist or foot, there seems to be a kind of kinetic pulse that explodes thus boosting his damage output. He also seems to be very nimble and quick. With a close look, there are micro jets that are boosting his speed as well as jump jet on his which is why he can jump so high.

Just then, a con notices that Arcee is distracted and decides to take this opportunity to end the Autobot. The con raises his blaster and aims it at Arcee. Jack sees this and instinctively dives in front Arcee and braces for the impact. The con fires and the two are covered in a puff of smoke. As the cloud dissipates, it is revealed that Jack and Arcee remain unharmed. All three are confused until they see the energy shield that has deployed from Jack's left arm. The con fires again and Jack deflect its shots away one after another. This fight is taking too long and he is getting tired. He needs to end this now, but he doesn't have much left. Then, a panel on his hip pops open and presents a long smooth handle. He pulls the handle from his hip and realizes that it is sword hilt. A metallic blade extends out from the hilt. The edge surges as energy runs up and down the blade. The sword is a smaller version of Star Saber, a sword used by the primes.

Jack grips the hilt tightly and get into a combat stance with the shield in front and sword at the ready. He then charges the last con as it continues to fire at him. With the shield blocking the incoming fire he quickly closes the gap. With a quick slash, Jack removes the con's arm and with a thrust the sword impales the con's head.

Arcee snaps out of her trance as Jack drops the last raider. He walks up to her and asks if she is OK. She give a loving smile and nods. The she asks if he is ok to which he replies "I feel great, maybe better. What do you think of the new me?" Arcee looks at him and says "I love you, whatever you look like or how many skid plates you kick." She reaches out and pulls him closer for another kiss as Jack's faceplate retracts. As their lips touch they notice that Jack's chest is glowing. He takes a step back as a compartment opens to reveal a glowing spark chamber. "Is that what I think it is" Jack says excitingly. "Yes….you have a spark…..like me" she replies as her chest compartment opens revealing her own spark.

"This is the heart of a cybertronian but you always had one, even if you couldn't see it…..To think I would become spark mates with someone so special." Arcee sighed.

I could say the same. Let's get out…..of…..here…uh..

Jack begins to feel light headed and drops to one knee as the compartment closes. Arcee looks on as Jack's body begins revert back to its original human form. Breathing heavily, Jack laughs and says "So that's what the big guys meant by walking in both worlds…This is seriously crazy…..and I love it"

Arcee just smirks and transforms "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

Jack hops onto her seat "No need to tell me twice." They speed off back to the city.

( The Message )

The couple were several miles out from the outer limits of the City when Jack begins to feel light headed. He begins to lose focus and slumps over the front of Arcee.

Jack, are you ok?

Yeah…..must have over did it back there…Don't worry, I'll be fiiuhhh….Jack trails off as loses consciousness and slides off of Arcee slamming to the ground.

"Jack!" Arcee screams as she hits the breaks hard. Transforming back she runs up to Jack to give him a quick once over to see if he has any injuries. She lets out a sigh of relief after finding nothing more than a bruise on his shoulder. The fem slowly scoops Jack into her arms and walks towards the city entrance. Ash she inters 2 guards run to meet her.

Ma'am, rescue teams have been looking for you for cycles. Are you unharmed?

Yes but we need to inform the nearest medical station that they have an incoming human patient and they need to contact the head scientist from the Earth sector. Tell them to get here as soon as possible.

Yes Ma'am, right away. The nearest one is this way.

The guard changes into a hover truck that Arcee places Jack on before transforming herself. She follows Them to sector Q's medical station as he radios in the alert. As Arcee and the guard reach the medical center and are met by several human nurses with a hover gurney. She lays Jack on the bet and he is quickly taking inside for condition assessment/treatment. The fem crosses her arms with one hand over her mouth in quiet contemplation. She asks if the message has been sent to which one of the medics reply yes.

"Don't worry Ma'am, he is in great hands. They only let the best human doctors operate on Cybertron after all and he is as tough of a human as they come. Now, I have to be getting back to my post." the guard says assuredly before transforming and taking off back to the entrance.

Several hours pass as Arcee paces back and forth after hearing the results of Jack's tests. The doctors told her that this is a very strange case since a lot of their scans have come up with very irregular results. Jack doesn't seem to have any internal injuries but he has shown no signs of waking up soon. While thinking about this she hears a familiar voice…..

Hey Arcee, it's been a while. Got here as soon as I has space bridge clearance.

She turns around to see Raf, Team Prime's tech wiz that is now the head researcher in Earth's central scientific hub known as the spire. Their job is to advance human technology as well as learning more about cybertronian tech. Raf's experience and understanding of cybertonian technology has made him the best candidate to run the facility. He got through college at an early age and spent several years as a lab assistant/apprentice to team Prime's old field medic Ratchet.

Thanks for coming Raf, I know you have a lot on your plate. It's just….. there have been a developments as of late. I can't explain now but it's complicated.

Not a problem Arcee, we're family after all. Miko is here came too but she went to check in with Bulkhead to get things set up Raf says while adjusting his glasses.

"Set things up?" says the fem with a raised eyebrow.

Yeah, I'm having my private lab moved here so I can out around here. Especially now that Jack in the state that he is in. My new biometric scanners can see everything down to molecular level although it is still slightly experimental. I gone through them myself so there are very low risk of anything going wrong. Thing will be fine once I get Ratchet….

NOO!...I mean, can you not get the other involved? There are some things that have transpired that would be hardtop explain at the moment. I still have a hard time believing it and I was in the middle of it. Arcee places a hand on her head as she still in awe of it all. I'll tell you later but not here…...ok?

'Sure cee, let's get Jack to my facility and you can fill me in there." Raf says with a perplexed look on his face. He hasn't seen her at wits end like this before.

As Raf turns to the entrance, Arcee holds her abdomen tightly. A concerned look crosses face as the lights on her body flicker slightly.

Jack finds himself surrounded by darkness and no idea what's going on. He looks left, right upt and down but still nothing but the void. Hello!? Anyone there?! Shit…..what have gotten myself into now and how do I get back?

You will be home soon my son. First you must learn of your duty as a new child of Primus.

Excuse me…..uhh Primus….. but this sounds a lot like chosen one talk.

Not just one but one of many new sparks yet to be ignited. You will help to protect these new lives and even help to create some of them. In fact, the gears have already started turning.

"Wait…what do you mean by that? Is there someone else like me out there?" Jack says with a widened eyes.

In a matter of speaking….you were not alone in the chamber were you? The changes, though minor, will have the greatest impact in our future.

Arcee? That's who you mean right? What have you done to her?

You will see in time…..you need not worry. She is perfectly fine. Live out your lives as you would normally. Everything will become apparent in their do time. As of now, you are not ready. In your body lies great but you need to learn to control it. You need training. Seek out a spark seeking redemption and he will teach you the ways of Cybertron. This key will help light the way to a bright future for our planets.

Through the darkness come a bright light and out of it shines a key much like the one for Vector Sigma. Jack reaches out his hand and grabs it. As he takes it in his hand he wakes up in Raf's lab surrounded by his friends.

Oh sup guys? What did I miss?

Miko jumps to the front of the group. Morning Sleeping beautiful. You been out for a while.

A while? How long is a while?

"You have been out for five days Jack" Raf says as he sits back in his chair. Arcee filled us in on your…upgrade. It's a lot to take in. He adjusts his glasses and looks at Jack.

Yeah! You're part Cybertronian with all kinds of abilities. You and Arcee were already a match made in heaven now its cyber heaven. Not only that but you have the big guys blessing….so romantic. She clasps her hand together, bats her eyelashes, and makes kissy face. So when's the wedding?

You told that part too huh? Jack says looking at Arcee. She shrugs in response.

Don't be mad at her. Its huge deal. Who wouldn't want to spread it around? Miko remarks as she flicks Jack in the forehead.

Ouch! I'm not angry, just wanted to be awake to tell you guys too. He rubs his head a little.

Raf looks down at Jacks hand with sudden discovery. Jack, where did that come from?

Everyone looks down to see something glowing in Jack's right hand. It was the key from Jacks Dream.

Whoa is that the key Vector…whatever? Mikso shouts while getting a good look at it.

Vector Sigma….. and no, it's something different but just as important….. I think. At least that is was Primus told me in my dream…..dude this week has freaky weird.

Is it ok if run some tests on the key? I will also need to run some more tests on you now that you're awake.

Yeah sure, no problem Raf. You're the doctor. Can I get a few minutes first? I should probrably wait till my legs wake up.

Ok but for now, let's Jack rest. He has been through a lot. Arcee then kisses his head and walks back over to the group. She then gently coaxes exeryone out of the room and closes the door. With everyone out of the room, she takes a seat next to her lover with a huge smile and a sigh of relief.

You had me worried you know… With everything that went down even when you were laying right in from of me….you seemed light years away. Guess it's something I'm going to have to get used to. She lets out a small chuckle. Things just got a lot more complicated…..Still can't believe that we spoke to Primus himself… and for him to our union his personal blessing.

Jack turns on his side…and with a worried look on his face he asks "Arcee…how do you feel?"

I'm fine, why?

You don't feel….different?

No. What's with these questions all of the sudden? A look of concern appears on the fem's face.

It's nothing. Just worrying too much after all that's happened. C'mon lets get these tests started so we can go home. Jack swings his feet off of the bed and tries to stand up. Oh man, they really were asleep. My legs feel like a couple of giant slugs attached to my body.

Ok tough guy, let me give you a hand. She transforms so Jack can use her to stabilize himself while he walks through the lab.

They walk out the room as the door shuts…..

A few days after Raf's tests Jack wakes up to a pleasant felling below his waist. He looks down to see Arcee happily sucking his cock. She pulls it out of her mouth with a pop and gives Jack a loving yet devious smile.

Good morning Darling. Did you sleep well? She says before slipping Jacks throbbing member back between her lips.

With a wakeup call like this, who wouldn't? What's the special occasion?

"Just celebrating your clean bill of health. Plus Raf' said that we are free to continue our extra-curricular activities" then fem says while making air quotes with her hands. Seriously, he is still so innocent even after what our group has been through. She bends down and gives his cock another lick up the entirety of his shaft. Then kisses the tip gently.

Yeah that ship has sailed for us a long time didn't it? Jack gives a flirty wink to his robotic lover.

Giggle….You know it baby. Arcee reaches up to her chest plate and pops it open. She slides it off and tosses it in the corner. By the way, I had Knockout make a few adjustments to my mod so I can really show you how much I love. "Now, where were we?" the fem said biting her lovers lip. She then places her giant tits around Jack's pulsating member and lovingly slides them up and down the shaft.

Ooohh shit! Have your tits always been so soft? Only been a moment and I'm already riding the knife's edge here. Oh man... Jack arches his back pure pleasure.

You getting close baby? That right give mama what she wants. Shoot that hot load between my new turbo tits. She increases the speed anticipating Jack's eminent orgasm.

Oh yeah, here is come! Jack lets loose a shot of Jiz so strong that it spills out from Arcees breasts. Whoo, that's just what the doctor ordered.

And we aren't done yet. You require a second dose.

The Fembot crawls over the top of her human lover, preparing to mount him. Little did she know that on the other side of the door sits a young Autobot with her audio receptors pressed up against its surface. What's going on in there? I know what it sounds like but it couldn't be…..how could they even? She can feel her entire chassis tingle while listening intently until….

CADET STRONGARM! What do you think you are doing?

She turns around to see Rollcage standing there with a stern look on his face.

Uuh uhmm...nothing sir just coming to see if Commander Jack was ok after the incident.

He's fine and I'm sure he wouldn't want to you hanging around his quarters while he gets better. Now get back to the academy, double time.

Yes sir! She nervously salutes and runs off.

Roll shakes his head, then walks up to the door and taps on it lightly.

Hey Jack open up! It's Rollcage!

This startles the couple inside.

Ah scrap! The surprised lovers looks at each other with widened eyes. Jack motions Arcee to head for the secret passage connecting their quarters together. Sliding off of Jack, she transforms and goes through the tunnel as quick she can. Jack heads to the after tossing on some shorts just as he notices that Arcee had left her chest plate in the corner. In a panic he throws his blanket over it hoping that Roll would ignore it. Fixing his hair he opens the door.

Yo cage what up? What brings you to this side of Cybertron? He says trying to act nonchalant.

Just checking to see how my bro was doing. You had one hell of a ride after all.

Leaning against door frame Jack responds "Yeah, I should be able to go back into active duty in a couple days. Til then, I'm going to enjoy the lack of stress."

Ha ha, I hear that…hey…..what's that in the corner? Cage raises and eyebrow.

What? Oh that…..uhh…. it nothing but some scrap I found. Was seeing if it could be used for something. Soooo, any other reason for your visit?

Oh yeah right,…. Raf says he needs you in his lab asap. Get dressed, I'll give you a ride there.

Ok, I'll be out in ten minutes. Jack closes the door to see Arcee sneaking in for her chest plate.

"Forget something did we?" Jack says with a sarcastic tone. Arcee waves him off and goes back towards her room. Hey, I'm heading to Raf's maybe you should meet us there.

Sure but I have to wait til Roll leaves. Also Scorpia has something to show me but I will be there shortly.

Ok, maybe now we can get some answers. I haven't been able to change since that day and I want to know why. See you there. He throws on his coat and heads out the door.

Ok Cage lets hit it!

Rollcage transforms and Jack hops in. The two then ride off to meet and see Raf.

In the lab Raf receives the message that Jack and Roll are on the way. He walks through each room checking out different instruments keeping close tabs on the results from his tests on Jack. Now he prepares for continued testing on the key that has been left in his care. Then suddenly there is a knock at the door. Opening it he finds a slightly disgruntled Miko followed by someone carrying several large crates. Placing them down reveals a beautiful fembot that greets Raf with a polite Bow.

Miko slumps down into a nearby couch. Seriously Raf, you have a Mecha girlfriend too. Am I the only one who hasn't shacked up with Robo lover yet…..and don't say I'm jealous because I already know I am. She lets out a heavy sigh of frustration.

Oh come on Miko it's nothing like that. She is a robot that some classmates and I made during my college days. Over the years I have made countless upgrades however her AI is the one thing that I haven't been able to upgrade. I have incorporated some cybertronian Noro relays but that hasn't helped much. Her body is about 79% cybertron tech but is pretty basic stuff. So she basically helps me in the lab as an assistant for now. Her design is very simple otherwise.

Karen tilts her head to the side causing light to gleam off her visor.

Will you be needing me for anything else doctor? The robot politely asks with her clasp at waist level.

Yes, can you take the test 2 subject from the holding to evaluation room 2 please? Thank you Karen and I said you can call me Raf from now on.

Yes doctor Raf… I'm here to help. She turns and walks out towards holding.

See, very simple AI but I believe she can be more….much more. Raf says as he cleans off his glasses.

Whatever you say Doctor Strangelove. I'm out, got to see Knockout for that equipment you wanted. What's with all the secrecy, can't you just fill out a request form? I'm sure that you have high enough clearance to get an atom bomb in here. Not to mention those 2 creep me out.

It's because I need to keep what I'm doing with Jack here under the radar. Knockout and Swindle know how to keep a secret….for a price anyway.

Ok see ya later Raf., try not to blow a fuse ….hehehe. she snickers to herself as the door slides shut.

Raf picks up his tablet when there is a sudden power serge causing the lights to flicker on and off. In holding room he can hear a loud clang…. Oh god… Karen…. Running through the door he sees her lying on the floor with the key in her hand. Oh man, please be ok…please be ok… he grabs the key and tosses it away then takes time to give Karen a once over. While holding her in his arms he goes through several voice commands. Karen's system updates….Karen report…..Karen respond….please respond….

Doc…tor…The fem lifts her head…I ….still function…

Karen! You're ok! Oh thank god.

Doctor…you are worried about me...but I'm just a simple construct. She looks at him with Blue glowing eyes. Why?

Because you are precious to me just as my friends are...maybe… even more so…How are you?

Karen reaches up and touches his face. You're so kind to worry for me…and I admire you for it…

That's great…. but what's going on Karen? Are you functioning properly?

Yes. In fact, I'm operating beyond estimated parameters. I believe that I have been given this gift so that I can make my true feelings known. It is thanks to this key that my mind has been unlocked and my body Augmented. I have become more, just like you said. Not just because the key made me this way but because I wanted to…..for you.

Doctor… I mean...Raf…I love you and always have. It's just that my systems weren't able to express it correctly so I kept silent and assisted you as best that I could. At that moment she pulls his head down and kisses him deeply.

Wow…Never knew you could do that….must be part of your change.

Possibly. A spark shoots out from Karen's shoulder. Ouch…..so that's what pain is like.

Ok, that's enough of that. Let's get you to one of my work tables so I can fix you up. We can talk about the rest later

Raf slowly helps Karen to her feet and takes her to a place to repair her. Don't worry, I can have you fixed in a jiffy.

As they walk through the hall, Karen sneaks in another kiss to his cheek. Thank you… for being you.

As they walk down the corridor, small segments of Karen's outer plating begin to work themselves loose and fall off. Raf notices but is more concerned about getting Karen to a place that where he can perform repairs on her immediately.

Hang in there Karen, I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy. Don't you worry about a thing.

I'll never worry while I'm with you. You have never given me a reason to so why would I do it now? She says with a wide smile.

Suddenly she is overcome with a new sensation which causes here to stumble a bit. The fembot holds her head and try to shake it off as Raf picks up the pace. After a few more feet they make it to the maintenance room where Raf works on any malfunctioning tech. Tools and parts lay all around the room.

Here we are, just hop up on the table so I can get a look at you.

Karen obediently complies as Raf helps her up.

He activates the cyber scanner which begins to malfunction.

Crud, that surge must have shorted out the system. Raf remarks as he runs a hand through his hair.

What will you do now Raf? Karen sitting up to look at him directly.

Well, I guess that I have to check you out the old fashioned way. He rolls up his sleeves and picks up a torque wrench. He start by taking the bolt from her busted visor to realize that it wasn't even connected anymore. After a moment of contemplation grabs onto her cranial covering and slowly slides it off. He is shocked to see her cobolt blue eyes glowing as she stares at him with curiosity. Where there would be circuits and wires he found a full head of blue synthetic hair. He hadn't noticed til now much her face had changed during the commotion. Her lips are full and soft, cheeks have become smoother with less angles, and her eyes were simple scanner tech but now so beautiful. He sat there in shock for a moment when Karen asks if he was alright. Raf nods and instructs her to lay down so he could get started.

Karen lays back down as he runs his hand over her body which begins to make small hum. As he starts to loosen the bolts keeping her outer chassis on Karen begins to fidget. Raf is about to remove her chest plate his hand is stopped by Karen's soft grasp.

What's wrong? He asks surprised

I'm just….. a little shy.

This wouldn't be the first time I have done repairs on you. So you don't have to be shy.

I know, but now…I'm… different. My body may not be the same you remember. I'm still not sure how much of me is the same anymore. She sits up holding her chest plate.

Raff places his hand on her cheek to direct her eyes to him, "You're Karen. Better yet, you're my Karen and nothing can change that. So please stay calm."

The fembot places her hand on his and whispers "OK". She begins to slowly slide off the chest plate to reveal to, both their surprise, a fully humanoid body complete with pair of perfectly formed breasts. Karen looks at the young man hoping for his acceptance.

Raf's glasses almost fall off his bright red face. He quickly fixes them and clears his throat.

Well those are certainly new. I'm guessing these are some of your changes because I sure didn't make them.

Apparently so. Are you disappointed?

No way. In fact….do you mind if I inspect them closer?

No, you may. She leans back a little so he can see them better.

With a gulp Raf moves closer to his bot. He moves his hand across her metallic mounds. He is shocked to find out how soft they are. As he grabs hold to one breast Karen lets out a small moan which make him release his grip.

Sorry I didn't mean to…

Grabbing both of his hands Karen places them both on her chest.

No, it's ok. Please continue.

Raf continues to rub her breast and pinch her nipples. More moans and whimpers can be heard from the fembot which gets a reaction from the young scientist…he hopes that she doesn't notice his growing erection. Suddenly, he can feel her open hand running up and down his crotch. He looks to see Karen's eyes closed and she's biting her lip with a look of pure pleasure. He then feels the sensation of Karen unzipping his pants.

Karen?….

The fembot snaps out of her lustful trance and saw what she was doing.

Oh, I'm so sorry, I didnt realize what I was…im so sorry Raf…It just felt so good… I shouldn't have….

Its ok, you don't have to apologize to me….we both just got caught up in the moment. It's not like I didn't enjoy it. He fakes a cough and looks away.

From behind he can hear the loud clang of rest of the outer chassis as it hits the floor. Karen wraps her arms around him from behind and places her head against his back. She runs her hands up and down his chest. A hand then slides down further towards his crotch again as she whispers into his ear.

Then would you like to continue? I'm sorry but can't seem to control myself at the moment. I've longed to be this close to you and now I have to chance to show you how much I truly love you. She gives his package a little squeeze as she licks the back of his ear.

Raf turns towards Karen and places hands on her newly formed human like hips. They look deeply into each other's eyes for a moment. With his hand, Raf brushes fembots hair over her ear.

Are you sure about this? I'm no one special. Just some guy that tinkers in his lab all day. There is someone probably better suited for your needs.

She shakes her head, then reaches up and removes Raf's glasses from his face.

You're the only one I want and need. You made me better and for that I wanted to be even better for you. My body only hums for your touch.

Karen gently removes her lover's shirt and runs her hand across his broad chest which causes her body to rumble with excitement. Placing her head to his chest she can hear his heartbeat clearly. She hugs him tightly.

I'll always remember this sound. It's the sound of the one that I love.

Raff places a palm on her cheek and give her a deep kiss. Their tongues mingle in the heat of passion. While kissing, Karen finishes undoing Raff's pants. Then, she gently slides a hand into his underwear and pulls out his erect and throbbing member. As she strokes it, a mischievous look crosses her face as she licks her lips. Karen kneels down and come eye to eye with Raff's rod. She sticks out her tongue and his cock a long lick causing his body to completely stiffen.

Are you alright? I've never done this before. The only knowledge I have is from the images in the books and videos in your quarters.

Yeah, I'm fine, in fact that was incredible. Honestly, I've never done this sort of thing in my life so I'm learning as I go too. Never really met the right girl…. Also, please don't go through my personal stuff like that. It's kind of embarrassing.

I promise, beside you won't be needing it while I'm around. She says giggling to herself while stroking his shaft.

After a couple more long strokes she kisses the tip of his raging boner. Then slides it into her hot mouth where she puts that energetic tongue to work. She licks Raff's head all over. As she begins to suck on his member Raff places his hand on her head.

"Oh man, you're really good at this. Don't think I can hold out for long "Raf states as he begins to thrust his hips more and more.

Karen's tongue wraps around the head causing Raf grunt in pleasure.

You should stop. I'm getting close.

With a devious look in her eye, she suddenly takes his entire cock to the base. With this Raf releases a huge load down the fem's throat. As she swallows it, Karen feels a rush of happiness and excitement. After swallowing the last bit the fem sits back on the table with her legs spread wide. She motions for her lover to come closer with the wave a finger and a lustful gaze. Raf stands in front of her with his member at the entrance of her mechanical womanhood.

Are you ready?

Yes, please don't tease me….I've waited so long for this.

With a nervous gulp he starts to slide into her moist hole when suddenly I the room door rooshes open. The lovers froze in place as as a familiar voice can be heard.

I fucking knew it! Miko yells as she points her finger at the couple.

See, everyone has a robo lover except for me… ummm you guys ok? Oh right, sorry, I'll be in the other room I when you two are done. Later…oh and Raf…..Niiiiiiiice. ok have fun you two.

Miko walks out the room as the door closes behind her leaving the Raf and Karen paralyzed for several minutes. After a short time Raf explains to Miko the events that led up to this embarrassing situation.

Soooooo, you're telling me that key can do stuff like make Karen into a real girl as well as turning Jack into a Robo Jock? Where the hell am I when the powers that be are throwing around the cybermagic?!...

More or less. Still don't have any real idea what it is capable of. Look at Karen for example. She has gone way beyond where I hoped she would be. Not just in terms of tech but I can feel her on an emotional level. I can already tell that she is kind, funny, full of life….annnnd is standing right behind me isn't she?

Karen walks up and kisses Raf on the cheek.

Don't let that stop you. Go on and tell me how you really feel. Oh and I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your lab coat. I can't use my casing anymore and I don't have any clothing of my own yet.

Hello again Miko. How are you?..ummm. I'm sorry to bother but do you have some clothes that I can use?

Sure I have a few skirts that would look rockin on your new bod. We just need to spike up your hair a little and…

Ummmm that all well and good but I was hoping for something more….subtle..

Oh, you want to go the boring route….Miko says crossing her arms. Ok, I have some dresses my mother gave me recently. She was hoping to get me to change my style a little. Says that guys aren't into rocker girls in skirts and tattoos but has she been on the net? Be right back I just need to head to my place to grab some stuff for you.

Alright see you later Miko. Raf waves to her as she walks toward the door which suddenly whooshes open to reveal Jack getting ready to knock.

As miko passes Jack she whispers "guess you're not the only one that likes to get down and dirty with mechanicized babes….frankly I'm kinda jealous.

Jack walks in with a perplexed look on his face until he lays eyes on Karen in the middle of giving Raf a shoulder message.

Uuuuuuumm, am I interrupting something here?

Raf jumps up in surprise. Oh….Jack …..you're here…what's new.

Hey that's my line…..also, who is this?

Yeah…..You remember Karen right?

Jacks jaw drops to the floor in astonishment.. Noooooo…..Thats Karen?!

Nice to see you again Jack. It's been a while. Last time was at Rafael's facility on Earth a few years back.

Uuuuuhhhh….yeah…great to see you too…excuse me, but how?

Yeah about that, you know that key you wanted me to test?.

Raf, you didn't…..

Jack's eyes dart over to

No way! I hadn't ever planned on using it in this manner…..but I guess it had other plans. You can say that she got a major upgrade. Cognitive functions are better, linguistics are improved, and her body….. Man, her body…

Ok ok ok, I get it….. Maybe we can talk about this some other time…. It's getting to be a little much.. Although, I'm glad that you finally found someone. Congratulations to you both. However, I don't think this is what you called me her for. He says with his face in his palm.

What?... oh, right sorry. I had forgotten with everything that's happened.

Karen bends down and kisses Raf on the cheek.

Looks like you boys need to talk for a bit. I'm going to go clean up a little. We left a bit of a mess.

The fem bots turns and walks down the hall as Raf's eyes follow her rear til a door closes behind it.

Seriously? Jack asks with a smirk.

Hey, you have a 2 story tall robo girlfriend that I had to specifically instruct you not the have sex with til I was sure it was safe…you have no right to judge, he says with a chuckle.

Touché doc….. touché.. hahaha.

Ok lets head into the lab and see what's up with you huh?

(Let's Get Charged!)

Jack walks in and spins a chair around to sit in. He rests his chin on the back of the chair.

So doc, what's the deal?

Well, it seems that you have been changed all the way to a molecular level. Every single one of your cells have been changed. As you are now, you are just like any other human, however you have been giving the ability to change in to a sort of cybertronian hybrid. However, you haven't been able to change again since the first time. Here take a look at this…

Raf switches on a screen an plays a test video for jack as he continues to explain.

As you can see, I took some of your blood and subjected it to all sorts of stimuli but to no effect. Then, I had a thought that maybe its reacting because im only using human elements. So, I used some energon that I had on hand and the results were astounding. The blood began to change and shift to a more solid state but it was crude. When I introduced a steady energon wave to it, it became something that resembled a piece of plate armor.

So what does this mean Raf?

What it means is that you may simply be out of power. You exhausted your entire supply during your first fight.

Wait, out of power? Sooooo what do I have to do? I'm still not sure how I even changed in the first place.

Just getting to that. Your first change was brought about by your survival instincts and your extreme need to protect Arcee. IT may prove a bit difficult to initiate the change on your own at the moment. So I made you something to help you change until you are able to do it yourself. It's also able to give you're a temporary charge in cast of emergencies. Here…. take this.

Raf hands Jack a device that resembles a digital wristwatch.

Also, as for the how to recharge part, we can give you a jump here but once you're in cybertronian form, you should be able intake energon like any cybertronian. …..What do you say, let's go test out your new toy.

The two walk into a large room filled with scanning equipment. Jack stand in the center waiting for instruction. Raf takes a seat behind a small barrier and boots up the test equipment. It all jolts to life beginning to scan Jack's current state. Suddenly a beam of light rushes over him.

Whoa! That tingles. What the heck was that?

That just a quick charge for your techo organics. Ok I want to you hit all three of the button the bottom of the watch for 3 seconds. Then double tap the center of the screen when the autobot symbol appears.

Jack promptly follows Raf's instructions. After tapping the screen, he is overcome with a rush of energy as he feels parts of his body fragment and shift. His skin begins to harden and reassemble into armor plates. He can feel his insides twist and turn as they change and his vision blurs and refocuses but now with digital readouts. Raf is looking dead at him with his jaw on the floor.

Holy Shit! I was expecting something but WoW!

Jack stands straight up and tries to shake it off.

Man that was intense, I don't remember things being that harsh last time.

Well you are kinda forcing a change with the watch not to mention that you were probably so hopped up on adrenaline that it didn't even register at the time.

I guess that makes sense.

Hey Jack, can you use your weapon? Just have a theory.

He tries and tries to pull his sword but nothing comes of it. He lets out an annoyed groan.

Well, I guess it is as I thought, you will have to learn how to use your abilities on your own. Seem the watch can only allow you to change your form for now. Raf says while looking over his data.

Really?! That's great, spent 18 years of my life learning to be a decent human and now I'm going to spend I don't know how many years learning to be a cybertronian…That's just prime.

Miko bursts in through the door jumping with excitement.

There you guys are! Me and Karen have been looking for you…Whoa Jack… is that really you? Dude you look awesome. Speaking of looking awesome, Hey Karen get in here and show the boys what you got.

Karen strolls into the room in a beautiful green dress. It was skin tight and went just below her thigh region. There was a diamond shaped hole that showed a healthy amount of her cleavage. She then brushes some hair behind her ear.

Sooooo, what do you think Raf?

Well, I…. I .. I …WOW!

See, told you he would like it.

Karen happily jumps into Raf's arms and gives him a big hug.

I still think you should have let me give you the Mohawk…..miko says with her arms crossed.

With a snarky tone Karen replies " not going to happen missy."

Karen glimpses over at Jack still in his cybertronian form.

I'm not the only one with a new look. It suits you.

Thanks a lot. It's going to take some time to get used to though. You're not too bad yourself. Hard to believe Miko had that in her closet. ….Hey Raf,,..um, you ok?

Startled, Raf shakes himself out of his daze.

Yeah, im…. im good. Just….. Wow!

You already said that Rafael…and thank you. I would be blushing now if I could.

Miko suddenly interrupts.

Yeah yeah warm fuzzies all around…but can we talk about how Darby and his metallic long johns? I mean… he looks freaking SIIIIIIICK!

Miko walks up and taps Jack on his metallic noggin with a crooked smile on her face.

How does it feel? You feel like, super powerful and junk? Do you eat batteries?

Using his index finger Jack pushes Miko back slightly and replies. In that order awesome, yes, and Raf says I may need energon.

That's sooo cool! Miko squeals with excitement.

In that instant mikos communicator begins to beep. Begrudged she answers. After a couple of minutes she lets out a long sigh.

Looks like I have to get going. Bulk needs some help keeping his building crew in line. What would the big guy do without me?

As miko walks out the lab door she stops and looks at her friends.

I missed this. Us being together like this. Its like old times…with a few additions of course. She says winking at Karen. You guys are my best friends…..no more than that, you like family.

Jack taps his chest with a fist and points at miko,

Right back at ya.

Raf nods in agreement.

Smiling, Miko makes her way out the door as it shuts behind her.

Ok Raf I better get going too. Need to go find where those raider came from. If there is still a few Decepticons causing trouble then we better put a lid on it and fast before they try and grow their numbers again. Wonder where Arcee is. She was supposed to be here a while ago….sigh.. better go find her.

Jack shifts back into human form and heads for the door

Be careful Jack. That device only has a limited capacity. You also may not have access to all of your abilities so I wouldn't advise taking anyone on until you can use them naturally. Also, think you could bring some of the wreckage back so I can run some tests. There is a transport that you can use in the port down the corridor. It's one of swindles so please don't scratch it.

And what about this entire situation is natural….but, point taken. I'll try to stay out of trouble and see what I can bring back. Ok, see you two later. Oh, and Karen, take good care of buddy will yeah? He is a good man and I'm happy for you both.

I will do everything in my power to keep Rafael safe and happy. It is my prime directive after all. Karen says as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

Well alright. That's all I needed to hear. Have fun you crazy kids. See ya

The second that the door closes the fem slips into her lover's lap. She sensually caresses his chin and kisses cheek.

Doctor…. Shall we continue what we were doing before we were interrupted? Your loyal assistant is at your service.

A gleam appears in Raf's eye as grabs hold of both karen's round and perfect breast. This causes her to just a little. With a grin he grips her ass tightly and rubs her breast gently. The fem lets out a faint moan.

Oh doctor…. Where did this come from?

You only have yourself to blame Karen… you lit this fire in me and you have to take responsibility. He said with a chuckle. Now, go stand to that table.

The fem happily complies. Raf walks up to Karen and placing his hands on her he spends her around slowly. Then he slowly bends her forward as he lifts up her tight dress over her round metallic buttocks. The young man undoes his pans to reveal his erect cock standing at attention at the sight before him.

Oh goodness doctor, what are you going to do to me?

He responds with a hard smack to her ass. The fem jumps with a shock then slowly slides in to pleaser. Raf then rubs his cock between her cheeks ass a delicious grin comes over Karen's face.

Please don't tease., that's no fair.

Neither is that dress. I have been on pens and needles since our earlier encounter and that dress was just pure torture. The shoe is on the other foot, now it's my turn. So…say it.

Say….what?

Tell me what you want my dear.

Please….Raf…..

"Oh I'm sorry did you say something?" Raf says as he slides the tip of his member up and down the fem's quivering lips.

Oh,…god….please.. put you cock in me. I beg you,…Please….I can't take it anymore.

Good girl. Here is your reward.

Raf slowly presses his member against karen's vaginal entrance trying to reenact what he has seen in his magazines and videos. His new found provado brought on by the lust felt for this metallic beautiful driving him to the verge of insanity. Taking aim he slide his rigid erection into his lovers moist slit now dripping wet in anticipation. Karen arches her back as she squeals with pleasure. Raf begins to pump his member in and out in long slow strokes.

Yes baby I love it. Give it to me harder. The fem says smiling ear to ear.

You want it, You got it.

Grabbing onto his lovers hips tightly he begins to ram his cock home. with each slam, a shock wave or pleasure is sent Karen's body. Eventually the rapid pounding causes the dress top to open releasing the young fem's breasts to sway back and forth. Karen then begins to twist one of her perky nipples as her man continues to smash all of her sensitive areas.

Yes! Yes! Yes! This feel s good….Your and animal and I love it… Don't stop, I'm almost there.

Me too…you're so tight. …. Go man, her it comes.

His balls begin to tighten as he keeps pounding away at his lover's wet cunt. Suddenly a tsunami of cum floods through Karen as body shudders. Some jiz leaks out of her as Raf slides out his member. Turning around, the satisfied bot bends down and sucks the still throbbing cock clean. Then takes a seat on the table she had just used to brace herself with.

Well I didn't expect that….it was….

The tired young man leans up against a wall to catch his breath.

I know that I kinda went overboard. Hell I don't where that came from. Not really like me at all. Sorry about that…..maybe I should go get cleaned up before Miko shows up again.

Raf pull up his pants and walks to the door of the lab. As he opens it Karen wraps her arms around him.

Where do you think you are going? You didn't let me finish. I was trying to say that it was fantastic. You hit everyone one of my spots and I got make you feel good too. This just shows how in sync we are already. I didn't just choose you, you also chose me. Thinking about makes me so happy that my circuits might short out. I love you so much.

Raf turns around and holds his lady in a strong embrace. He strokes her hair gently and kisses the top of her head.

I love you too. I guess I always have is some way or another. It just took a blast from robo god to knock everything into place. Now, I couldn't be more curtain. I should really thank him if I ever get the chance to meet him. He brought me you.

Suddenly the key begins to glow in its containment unit in the wall. Which catches the attention of the two.

I think he knows dear…..she says giggling to herself.

Oh man….maybe we should have taken our fun to my quarters.

With that the door closes.

Turning up the power

Arcee rolls down a lonely road on her way to meet up with Scorpia. There doesn't seem to be anyone for miles. However, it seems that even in this desolate sector, she can't shake the feeling that she is being watched. After a few more miles she reaches the coordinates she was given. She looks around a little confused.

Scorpia!...you out here?

A moment later the seductive multi armed beauty pops her head out of a secret panel in the wall. She walks up to Arcee with a smile and gives her a four armed hug.

Arcee, I'm so glad you could make it. I'm so excited to show what I have done so far.

As the predicon begins to lead Arcee into the hidden corridor, she suddenly stops.

Looking back she asks, "did you bring someone with you?"

No, I came here alone. Why? She says looking confused yet again.

Then it looks like we have company. Come on out! I know you're out there!

In the distance they can hear some faint shuffling…

This is your final warning! Come out now or I will open fire!

She begins to charge her weapon and aims at a pile of debris. That instant they see a couple of hands pop up from behind the pile.

Hold on don't shoot….please. I don't mean any harm…..

Out from her hiding place pops Strongarm with a look of embarrassment and shame. Arcee lets out a labored sigh.

Cadet, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the barracks?

Scorpia walks up to Strongarm and looks her over...She looks deep into her optics and gives a wide smile

Can't you tell Arcee, she has that look in her eye. Something has managed to catch her interests... Kinda like another bot I know Darlin.

What are you talking about? …Wait, you don't mean?

Strongarm fidgets a bit.

Sorry ma'am while heading back to the academy I passed buy your quarters and heard some noise coming from next door. ….I swear, I wasn't trying to spy on you or anything but I couldn't break myself away… Ma'am….Are you and Jack… in a relationship? If so, I didn't even realize that it could be possible. I have so many questions.

Arcee presses a palm to her face and gives another sigh… "well that's just prime" she whispers to herself.

Ok folks, how about we take this conversation indoors? It may make it a little less uncomfortable. Now if you wouldn't mind following me.

Scorpia leads the two bot down a dim lit hallway till they reach a set of large doors. The doors slide open to reveal a large room containing several small stages and one main stage. Along the wall sat a large bar complete with containers holding a bright blue glowing liquid. Tables and chairs placed around the stages to provide the best visibility.

Welcome ladies to the Power Conduit. It is a neutral place where Autobots, Decepticon, predicons, and humans can come and unwind after a hard day. You can thank Swindle and his crew for fixing this up so fast. He should be here in a few cycles.

How about now? How's it going? I see that you're admiring my handiwork. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. My associates and I have been working around that clock to provide you with the best accommodations that you can buy. Thanks again for choosing us for all you secretive construction needs.

Scorpia shakes her head and smiles.

Ok, you can cool it with sales pitch darling. We already paid you. Now, how about an update?

Sorry about that. Sometimes you just can't turn off the old Swindle charm.

Swindle up a tablet and begins to give the fems a rundown.

Anyway, bar is done just waiting for the fermented energon shipment but it's going to be a while since we have to scout out safe routes for our transports because of the raiders. There is even a place for a Becaushuman beverage dispenserry as well.

Strongarm looks more and more confused as the shifty looking bot continues.

Lights are good to go and we are checking the power flow to make sure its stable. Hmmm… the stage and dancer changing rooms are nearly complete but the private rooms will take a little more time. We are installing the Nutral field generator as we speak. We are pretty much on schedule…. That said I better get back to it. Gotta make sure those guys aren't slacking off…..um by the way….. who is this that you brought with you? Is going to be performing too because I thing that she may have some… possibilities…

Thanks swindle….. that will be all for now. Like you said, the crew needs their captain.

Right you are arcee… right you are indeed… well see you girls around.

Swindle swiftly heads towards the back of the room and through an open door.

Dancer's….Stage?… private rooms? What is this place Ma'am?

Scorpia places a hand on the cadets shoulder and gives her a warm smile

This is going to be a place for bots and humans to come relax. A safe place to explore some of their base urges to try and relieve some stress.

I still don't quite understand….. Base urges? What do you mean?

Ok lets try the direct Approach. Beating around the bush will get us nowhere.. Strongarm… do you trust me?

Yes Ma'am. I totally trust you….Why?

Because, I want the something…. Special with you. However, im going to need you to keep a completely open mind about this. Can you do this for me?

I…. think so…..You know what?.. Actually, Yes I can. I can do whatever you need ma'am.

Ok first…I need you to call me Arcee while we are here. It's a safe zone… or at least it will be soon.

Sure thing… Arcee.

And another thing…. I need you to close your optics and keep them closed. You hear me?

Ummm ok.

Strongarm closes her eyes. After a moment she can hear a few soft clicks followed a couple of clanging sounds.

Arcee what's going on?

You will see in moment. Now reach out your hands.

Ok…

The nervous bot puts out her hand straight in from of her. Suddenly something soft has been placed against her palms. She gives a little bit of squeeze which brings about a small set of moans…this causes her to jump a little but she manages to keep eyes closed.

Gook girl, You can look now. Remember, keep an open mind.

Opening her eyes she can finally see what she was holding. Strongarm was shocked to see that her hands were firmly grasped around a breast from Arcee and Scorpia. This something that she has never seen before. Their bodies resemble those of a female human. She was in complete shock for several minutes.

Um you can let go now sugar or are you enjoying this as much as me?

The cadet releases her grasp, place her hands together nervously.

Sorry about that. Its just that I haven't seen records of any cybetronians having frames like yours….They are kinda….amazing to say the least.

Scorpia places two of her four arms on her hips and crosses the other two.

You hear that, she think our bodies are amazing. I think im going to start blushing…. I mean If I could.

Down Scorpia…Thank you Strongarm…im glad your keeping an open mind about this.

To tell you the truth…my mind is pretty blown right now so… there that. I didn't know that we could be like this….i wonder what it would be like.

Would you like to find out?

Ummm….maybe?...i wouldn't even know how to start.

Let me help you with at darlin.

In a flash, scopia has walked up to Strongarm and kisses her lips strongly crossing tongues with the young fembot. She Then slaps a patch on her back. Code flow across her optic as a new set of subroutines are starting to be activated.

What going on… my body feels strange..i feel so hot… am I over heating?

No. No…. its just one of your body's new tricks. Trust me you will figure it out. You can thank our good friend knock out for that patch. Makes the process so much simpler. IT took aree her a couple sessions for the transformation to stick. This should be over shortly and you will love the results.

Didn't you jump the gun a bit Scorpia?

Mmmmmmaybe…but you said that we should try the direct approach.

Several minute pass as strongarm regains her composure. She gives her head a shake.

What just happened? I feel different. And why did you press your face to mine? You even put your tongue in my mouth…..it was different.

Well honey, the short story is that your one of us now…or at least on the road there. Go ahead, detach your breastplates….(giggle) that will have meaning after today. As for the last question, that was kiss sweetheart and a good one at that.

Slowly the young fem starts to remove her the plating from her chest to reveal a set moderately sized supple breasts. Surprised, she begins groping at them to find a new sensation of pleasure that makes her body tense up. She gropes a little more as a small moan leaves her lips. At that moment Strongarm snaps herself out of her lustful trance with a startled look.

What just happened? That felt… it felt….. really good. Better than a wax job at one of those exclusive boutiques…my servos are still humming.

Glad to see that you are liking your new amenities. I sure love mine and so does Jack….mmmm the thought of that man makes my spark twitch and my knee joint wobble.

You really love him huh Arcee? I see the way you look at each other but I usually dismissed it as mutual respect….i gues I was still technically right.

Yeah…And I have you taking glances at him…. Kinda hard not to notice….maybe you'll find someone that will do the same for you he as for me….And if you play your cards right…maybe we could have a little fun... Anyway, as you discover more about your new body, the more attracted you may be to others…but a sexual way. Speaking which….how about you lose the rest?

What!? What do you mean the rest?

You heard me… Remove the rest of your plating…..so we can see your new honey pot. We showed you ours, now its your turn. Don't make me pull rank on you…hehehe

Arcee points at the cadet's crotch with a sly smile.

Well I… don't even know…

Scopia slides back in close and places a finger across strongarm's mouth.

Shssssss….No need to be nervous darlin… let me help you with that. Can always be a little tricky the first time….. you may want to brace yourself… this could get a little… intense.

The predicon uses a hand to massage the young fems breast as another creeps down to her waist. With a few clicks the crotch plate falls to the ground with a clang.

"Wow…. You are forward….and strong… like really strong" she said trying to hold her composur.

Big things comes in small packages…just ask jack(Giggle)… I am a predicon after all… and we don't usually do subtle. This is as gentle as it's this is going to get sweetheart so strap in….

With strongarms crotch now exposed scorpia quickly goes to work diddling her digits around this sensitive place. This causes the inexperienced fem to lean up against her after the rush of ecstasy. Scorpia pulls away her soaked fingers and gives them a little lick.

Look how wet you are already. Mmm you have a sweet taste. Whould you like to try it?

In a daze strongarm could barely answer as scorpia slips her sloppy finger into the young fem's mouth. Instinctively she sucks her love juices off of scorpia's fingers. After a couple of seconds the predicon removes her fingers leaving the feme's tongue hanging from her mouth. Arcee Sits on the side with her leg hanging across the armrest of her chair. She begins to pleasure herself by rubing her breasts and fingering horny pussy.

Yummy isn't it? Mmmm maybe I should get more directly from the source…. Ali-oop!

Scorpia's 4 hands grasps around the young bot's new fir ass and thighs. Lifting Strongarm , she places the her new toy up onto the end of the stage. Slowly she starts moving down strong's right leg, kissing every inch. When Scopria reaches her partner's moist slit and gives it a good smooch on her robo clit. Strongarm screams out in pleasure then bites her knuckle trying to muffle herself. Just then she looks up to see Arcee crouching over her face.

Seeing you two having fun got me soaking wet…Mind helping me out with a that delicious mouth of yours?... ..I think you can figure out what to do buy now…Right cadet? She said while spreading her dripping lips wider.

Yes ma am.

Arcee's scent is so into that she begins to lose what little focus she has left. Slowly she inches her tongue towards Arcee's moist labia. With a quick flick of her tongue she begins to imitate what Scorpia is doing to her. She lick from one end to the other spending extra time on her exposed clitoris.

Oooooo…you learn quickly…..yeah just like that….mmm….. Really get there…..Do you love how it tastes, how it feel on you face.. Don't stop. She says she relly begins to grind snatch across strohnarm's nimble tongue.

Strongarm doubles her efforts as scorpia enjoys her bots nether regions to her hearts content. The predicon devours her prey taking moments to stimulsted the clit like one would enjoy a lollipop by licking, sucking and nibbling on it. The flow of juices from the fresh mecha snatch was like a fountain. With a devious look she licks one of her fingers and slides it around the rim of Strongarms's new asshole as she furiously fingers herself.

Don't worry honey, i won't talk your steel magnolia but I will show you how to get some real use out of your tailpipe" she said with a wink.

The young bot's body tenses up as a finger slide into her. Her mind has gone almost completely blank as she gives in further to pleasure and lust. She grabs Arcee pulls her closer enjoying ever lick gives and receives.

Oh primus!...I'm almost there…..keep going strongarm.

Strongarm can feel this burning sensation welling up inside her. Being pleasured from her pussy and her ass makes her feel like she going to blow a gasket. However, she wants this. She wants to get hotter and hotter till she explodes...and she is getting close.

Your pussy is really twitching cadet…. Are you Ready to cum too? MMMMmmmm…Ok Darlin… cum for mama….She says diving back into Strongarm's robotic Muff.

Arcee begins to tremble as a Sudden flood of her juices splashe over the fembot's face. Still trembling Arcee flops to the floor in a glow of sexual satisfaction. Scorpia continues to devour strong arm's cunt and finger blast her ass causing the autobot to moan uncontrollably. She gropes her own breast breast with one hand and uses the other hold scorpia's head deeper into her crotch.

"Well well well….someone found their wild side….how does it feel?" Arcee said with a grin.

IT feel…..soooo good…my circuits are on fire…and I love it! By the allspark do I love it! Oooohhh, I feel like I'm about to meltdown…

Taking that as her cue scopia attacks the clit over and over causing Strongarm tense up. Seconds later her body trembles as stream of fluid cascades over the predicon. Strongarm Falls limp as scorpia licks the juices from around her lip and stands up with a smile.

Well that was fun. You really hung in there for your first time sweety. We should really do this again sometime.

The young cadet lays still twitching. The look of pure ecstasy engraved into her face.

You know what? Sometimes It really makes me get off making others get off.… it's the little things. Welcome to the family darlin.

In that instant a slow clap can be heard.

Wow… that was amazing…. I mean… I don't know what I just saw but thoroughly enjoyed it… Guess I know what those mod patches are now….maybe I can get knock out to cut me a deal..

Scorpia and Arcee look the find Swindle in the doorway.

Oh scrap…..we forgot to lock the door….. Arcee says with a palm to her face.

You mean you forgot….i really don't care honey. I kinda like an audience sometimes. Really gets my servos hummin. We are about to make this place sex central for bots and human anyway so what's the big deal? Plus he won't tell anyone because he is a professional business bot…..right sugar?

Yes ma am. We don't tell it unless you want it told…..you know since we also do advertising….but that's beside the point. I can see you all are bit preocupied sooo il will just let myself out.

Sindle swiftly bolts out the door and down the hall leaving the fems with perplexed look across their faces . after a moment scorpia give a chuckle and acree follows suite.

Ok ok that's enough. we better get sleepy head here back to the acadomy. she is going to also going to need a reason for being out so late... I should probrably see about her getting private quaurters because with this new body is going to need... she is going to need some alone time...maybe even some time with someone like...oh scrap!

Suddenly a thought accurs to here which causes Arcee to thum herself in the head.

I forgot to contact jack... he must be worried sick.

its ok darlin...im sure its ok. he knows you're a big girl and don't need a shaperone. Anyway you said he was going to be at the lab with raf so he is probrably to busy to notice anyway...

I guess your'e right... i mean, where else would he be... right...

A few miles away Jack has made it about a little over halfway to the location of those raider corpes that he left during his first fight. In the distance he can see smoke coming from the area where is headed. He decides hide the transport and walk the last mile. As he look over a ridge he can see the bodies have been destroyed. As he sneaks down for a closer look a shadow catches his eye. A mysterious bot wondering away from the area. Their identity concealed by a ragged cloak. It continues to walk away at a slow and steady pace using a staff as a walking stick. Jack doesn't recognized the bot but something about him feels strangely familiar. He began to follow, jetting from one hiding place to another while keeping distance. After some time the mechanized wonderer suddenly stops.

Your approach could use some work child, if intend on following me that is. I noticed you several Nano-klicks after I began walking started. I don't mind being followed but wouldn't be better to walk with me instead. It would be better for any answers you may seek. It has been a while since I have had a decent traveling companion.

Jacks blood runs cold as hears the bot speak, because he knows that voice too well. In his mind he tells himself "it can be him….this can't be him". The mysterious cybertronian turns around and removes his hood. He looks down at Jack, as the tiny human is frozen in place. He knows that even if his power did work, he had no chance at beating the bot before him….at least not alone.

Oh my, it looks as if you have seen a ghost…..I guess it has been some time hasn't…Jack isn't it? Yes, I do remember you. You and the other humans that worked with Prime during my….lets say…my darker days.

M m meg….Megatron.?!... What are you doing here? Everyone believed you went offline.

The stories of my demise were greatly exaggerated…..although i was terminated, I could not join the allspark because I had tainted my system with dark energon. It is my burden to bear…however, I may have found a way to correct my predicament. But it seems that I'm not the only one to have dramatic change…..am I?


End file.
